Talk
by SmutSmutSmut
Summary: After that, It became unspoken; and as Lucius slammed Remus against the wall and felt through his tightness, feeling the eager movements as Remus adjusted, he mentally agreed that yes, sex against a wall. NC-17 Rem!Luc YAOI


_Talk_

_After that, It became unspoken; and as Lucius slammed Remus against the wall and felt through his tightness, feeling the eager movements as Remus adjusted, he mentally agreed that yes, sex against a wall—while straining for his body and more painful to Remus than not—is yum._

_oOoOoOo_

He walked with an air of importance, his hips swaying to an imaginary beat. He enjoyed prowling the hallways, his Head Boy badge glistening in the dim light. He'd often rub it, making sure it was in pristine condition. Lucius walked with an air of importance because he _was_ important. He was untouchable, off limits, out of bounds; unless of course _he_ desired _you_.

The sound of Lucius' feet hitting the hard stone floor echoed through the empty hallway. On rare occasions the halls were bare, free from pesky students, and at these times, Lucius found himself at a loss of what to do.

Not wanting to let the silence get the best of him, he made a sharp turn and stalked off towards the library. No doubt someone such as Sirius Black would be up, rummaging through the restricted section; more often than not he had caught him there.

At first glance the library seemed as empty as the halls, that is, until a lone figure caught his eye. Moonlight poured over Remus Lupin's face as he sat hunched over various texts. His nose was buried deep in a dirty, old book and he hadn't noticed the figure approaching him.

"Lupin, up after hours." Lucius sneered down at the boy.

Startled, Remus lifted his head from the book and peered up at the blonde, his large amber eyes glowing. He glanced at the large clock sitting on the adjacent wall and blinked disbelievingly. He spoke softly, rubbing his eyes while he did so, "I guess I lost track of the time." He closed the book in front of him and stood from the table.

"And where do you think you're going Lupin? You know the rules: Out after curfew and it's detention for a week." He smirked, feeling quite smug with himself.

Remus cocked his head to the side and licked his cracked lips. Moonlight fell across him, casting shadows of his silhouette. Cursing himself, Lucius plastered his trademark sneer onto his lips. The way the light hit the boy _almost_ made him look beautiful.

"I understand Malfoy," Remus said calmly, "It was my own fault after all." Being a Prefect himself, he understood the rules quite well, but sometimes when he found himself so absorbed in a good book he'd lose track of time.

Lucius smirked, knowing Lupin was tearing himself up inside. "I'll have to go to Headmaster Dippet about this you know." Remus merely nodded and gathered his things while trying to keep his calm. He spent 5 years building up his good reputation only to have it tarnished by his own forgetfulness.

"That is unless..." Lucius began to say, his smirk growing. Amber eyes found crystal grey and they stared at each other, the tension thick.

"Unless what?"

"Unless... You were to bribe me."

Remus had to stop himself from chortling and he covered his mouth with his hand. "Bribe you? I have no wealth, no fame. What could I possibly have that you want?" As soon as the words slipped from his thin lips he regretted them.

Lucius glanced over Remus, trying to find a hint of curves in his shaggy robes. Stepping closer, he grabbed Remus' arm and shoved him against the book shelf. Books came raining down on the pair and Remus flinched, knowing he'd be bruised in the morning.

"Malfoy you don't want-" The younger boy was cut short as soft, cool lips found his own. Remus stood there in Lucius' grasp, stunned, unsure of what to do. A soft whimper escaped his lips and he squirmed gently against the older boy. Finally, after what seemed hours, Remus pressed back to slowly kiss the Head Boy back.

His lips felt soft underneath his own cracked and he found himself melting into the Malfoy heir. Lucius groaned, sliding one hand down onto his hip and the other into his hair. He tugged on the sandy hair sharply and shoved Remus into the books harder.

Remus hissed softly and whimpered as Lucius reluctantly pulled away. He never thought the mudblood would taste so good. His flavor was a mix between coffee and vanilla. Grinning cockily down at the younger boy, he slid his hands down his body and jerked down his pants.

Clenching his teeth Remus squirmed harder, and dared to trust his voice. "M..Malfoy..." Lucius traced his tongue along the shell of Remus' ear.

"It's Lucius," he purred seductively. That voice sent shivers up Remus' spine and he once again melted into Lucius' ministrations. Both pants had fallen to the floor in a heap of clothing and Lucius was now stroking the hem of Remus' boxers.

Never mind the fact that they were in the library, after hours; the thought that preoccupied Remus' mind was that he was about to lose his virginity, to an enemy of Sirius' no doubt! After that, It became _unspoken_; and as Lucius slammed Remus against the wall and felt through his tightness, feeling the eager movements as Remus adjusted, he mentally agreed that yes, sex against a wall—while straining for his body and more painful to Remus than not—is _yum._

He was eye to eye with those teasing eyes and that cocky smirk. Muttering a quick spell under his breath Lucius slid his cock up to Remus' virgin hole.

"Is it going to hurt?" Remus whispered nervously. A perfect blonde eyebrow rose and a soft snort escaped his lips.

"You're a virgin. Should have known. Bare with it." He barely finished the sentence before he slid inside of the Gryffindor.

Hardly able to breath, Remus shut his eyes tightly. The pain was unbearable, as if something was ripping inside of him and it took all his willpower not to scream. Somewhere beside him Lucius grunted and began thrusting up inside of him, his slick cock moving easily in and out.

Loud noisy moans spilled from Lucius' mouth, mixed with grunts and groans. All Remus could do was try not to wince and cry. As Lucius continued, Remus could feel his muscles slowly relaxing; the pleasure began to wash over his body. Soon his moans mingled with Lucius' and he gripped the Slytherin's shoulders.

"G..Going to-" Lucius half moaned as he thrust up harder and harder, driving himself deeper inside the tightness. "R..Remus!!" Before it had begun it was over quickly and Lucius' warm seed was filling Remus.

Remus let out a low groan and came quickly after him. Sticky cum covered the front of Lucius robes and shirt and Remus couldn't help but blush.

"I'm s..sorry," Remus gasped, out of breath.

Sliding from Remus and letting him fall to the floor, Lucius waved his hand over his messy cock and clothing before jerking his pants back up.

"If I ever catch you out again after hours you can expect that to happen again." Lucius spun, his robes billowing behind him, empowered with an odd sense of smugness.

Unbeknown to Lucius, Remus now planned to be out again after dark.


End file.
